


Братцы живодеры, за что же вы меня?

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), szelena



Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Визуал от G до T [21]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, Tardigrade, Torture, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Исходники: Агата Кристи — Собачье сердце; Star Trek: Discovery.
Series: FK 2020: Star Trek Prime Universe Визуал от G до T [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Братцы живодеры, за что же вы меня?

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: Агата Кристи — Собачье сердце; Star Trek: Discovery.


End file.
